zeldafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past è il terzo gioco della serie di Zelda, oltre che l'unico per Super Nintendo Entertainment System (se non si contano i BS Zelda, che comunque richiedevano il Saltellaview, erano disponibili solo in Giappone e ora non sono più giocabili). Dopo lo stile di gioco a scorrimento laterale di , A Link to the Past ritorna allo stile originale a volo d'uccello. Tuttavia, introduce il concetto di due mondi differenti (in questo caso uno di luce, uno di oscurità), concetto che verrà ampiamente ripreso in molti supi successori, tra cui soprattutto A Link Between Worlds. A Link to the Past è stato rilasciato nel 2002 per Game Boy Advance, insieme a . Storia 'Cronologia' Le vicende raccontate dal gioco si collocano nella linea temporale dell'Eroe sconfitto; ed avvengono secoli dopo e un anno prima di , durante l'Era del Declino. 'La genesi' Tanto tempo fa, le tre Dee Dorate crearono il mondo: Din creò la terra, Nayru la natura e Farore la vita. Agli Hylia furono fatti due doni: la Triforza, simbolo del loro potere, e le orecchie a punte con le quali potevano sentire le voci divine, degli animali e delle piante. Chiunque toccava la Triforza, avrebbe potuto realizzare qualunque desiderio e per questa ragione scoppiano tante guerre. 'La Guerra del Sigillo' Un giorno una banda di ladri dediti all'arte oscura tentarono di accedere al Sacro Reame, in cui era nascosta la Triforza. Al fine di ottenere questa reliqua, il capo dei ladri, Ganondorf, uccise i propri seguaci e la afferrò. Il suo desiderio iniziò a prendere forma e ogni persona che aveva oscurità nel cuore fu attirato nel Sacro Reame e non faceva più ritorno. Di conseguenza, il Re di Hyrule ordinò a Sette Saggi di sigillare l'entrata del Sacro Reame. Iniziò una grande battaglia: i mostri entrarono nel Mondo della Luce dalla Terra Sacra e attaccarono il castello. I Cavalieri di Hyrule difesero i Saggi durante questa grande battaglia contro il male e, alla fine, molti di loro perirono nella lotta. I Saggi riuscirono a porre il loro sigillo, fermando il flusso di oscurità ed intrappolando all'interno il malvagio re Ganon. Questa battaglia venne conosciuta come Guerra del Sigillo. 'Il Mago' Una volta che i conflitti contro Ganon terminarono, Hyrule entrò in un periodo di pace che durò per secoli, fino a che, un certo anno, delle catastrofi inspiegabili cominciarono a verificarsi. La terra venne devastata dalla pestilenze e dalla siccità. Credendo che le recenti catastrofi fossero causate dall'indebolimento del Sigillo dei Saggi, il Re andò ad indagare, ma lo trovò intatto. Alla disperata ricerca di risposte, offrì ricompense a chiunque avesse trovato la fonte dei guai di Hyrule. Dal nulla, apparve uno straniero di nome Agahnim che interruppe le catastrofi con la sua potente magia. Come ricompensa, il Re gli diede la posizione di capo-consigliere e la gente comune lo proclamò suo eroe. Un'altra volta la pace sembrava essere tornata a Hyrule. Eppure, non tutto andava bene. Agahnim cominciò a governare Hyrule al posto del Re, abusando del proprio potere politico. Si sparse la voce che Agahnim volesse deporre il Re prendendo per sé la corona, facendo di notte strani esperimenti magici nella torre del castello e infatti, poche settimane dopo, il Re fu assassinato dal mago. Egli lanciò incantesimi sui soldati e rapì le fanciulle discendenti dei sette Saggi, usando i loro poteri per rompere il sigillo sul Sacro Reame. 'L'avventura di Link' Il gioco inizia con Link svegliato nel cuore della notte da un appello telepatico della Principessa Zelda, che gli dice di essere tenuta prigioniera nelle segrete del castello. Ora sveglio, Link trova suo zio con spada e scudo in mano il quale raccomanda al nipote di non uscire di casa; poi va per il castello. Tuttavia, Link ignora gli avvisi di suo zio e lo segue, ma al castello lo trova gravemente ferito. Egli consegna al nipote la spada e lo scudo affidandogli il destino della Principessa Zelda. Link riesce a salvare Zelda e i due fuggono dal castello attraverso il suo sistema fognario, trovando rifugio al santuario a nord del castello. Lì il sacerdote riferisce a Link che l'unica arma abbastanza potente per sconfiggere Agahnim è la leggendaria Spada Suprema. Dopodiché, gli consiglia di trovare l'anziano Sahasrahla, discendente del saggio Rauru, il quale gli dirà che non tutti possono maneggiare la Spada Suprema, ma solo un Eroe discendente dei Cavalieri di Hyrule. Per dimostrarsi degno di brandire la lama sacra, Link dovrà ottenere i tre Ciondoli delle Virtù. Link parte alla volta del Palazzo dell'Est per il Ciondolo del Coraggio, poi si dirige al Deserto per quello della Potere. Durante la scalata del Monte Morte, Link incontra il padre di una delle discendenti dei saggi, il quale, dopo averlo aiutato a raggiungere casa, gli dona uno Specchio Magico. Poco dopo, Link attraversa un portale e si trova in una versione più tetra del Monte Morte, che due mostri indicano come il Mondo Oscuro, il Sacro Reame dopo la corruzione di Ganon, dove ognuno possiede l'aspetto del suo difetto mortale (nel caso di Link, un coniglio) a meno che, non si possegga la Perla Lunare racchiusa nella Torre di Era assieme al Ciondolo della Saggezza. Dopo aver recuperato i Ciondoli ed estratto la lama dal piedistallo nel Bosco Perduto, a Link giungono nuovamente le grida di Zelda: ella lo avverte che i soldati hanno invaso il santuario. Di fretta, Link vi si reca, ma per scoprire che è troppo tardi: i soldati l'hanno già rapita e portata al castello. Ancora una volta, Link le corre in soccorso, ma di nuovo arriva troppo tardi: Agahnim la sta spedendo nel Regno delle Tenebre. Dopo aver completato questo rito, il Sigillo dei Saggi si spezza e mentre Link affronta Agahnim viene mandato a sua volta nel Regno delle Tenebre. Lì, Link venne contattato telepaticamente da Sahasrahla. Egli allora manda Link al salvataggio delle fanciulle imprigionate nei dungeon sparsi per il Regno delle Tenebre. Liberandole tutte, Link è in grado di entrare nella Torre di Ganon, poiché il loro potere combinato può rompere la barriera protettiva. All'interno della Torre, Link sconfigge per la seconda ed ultima volta Agahnim, ma dal suo corpo esce l'ombra di Ganon che, in forma di pipistrello, vola fino alla Piramide del Potere. In quell'edificio, Link e Ganon si fronteggiano e, grazie alla potenza delle Frecce d'Argento e della Spada Suprema, Link riesce a sconfiggere il nemico, a recuperare la Triforza ed esprimere un desiderio: di eliminare gli effetti del malvagio regno di Ganon da Hyrule e riportare la terra al suo antico splendore. Stile di gioco 'Meccaniche ripristinate' A Link to the Past riprende vari elementi dal primo gioco della serie per NES, come la visuale dall'alto; Link può raccogliere Rupie e usare gli strumenti assegnati ai pulsanti, oltre che recuperare l'energia vitale con i cuori. Da viene tenuta la barra della magia per lanciare incantesimi e far funzionare strumenti speciali; inoltre è presente una maggiore interazione con i personaggi non giocabili per ottenere informazioni indispensabili riguardo all'avventura. Un meccanismo che ritorna da entrambi i giochi è l'accessibilità dei dungeon, che devono essere conquistati in ordine per avanzare nell'avventura. Ciascun dungeon ha una mappa e una bussola per scoprire la locazione degli oggetti importanti e del boss. I dungeon hanno vari piani, da due a dieci, e le Grandi Chiavi sono indispensabili per aprire i tesori più grandi (che contengono gli strumenti da aggiungere all'inventario di Link) e per aprire la stanza del boss. Come le Bombe del primo gioco e la barra della magia del secondo, vari strumenti di A Link to the Past possono essere potenziati o sostituiti con versioni più forti: questo è possibile farlo completando missioni secondarie o entrando in luoghi speciali. In tutta Hyrule sono nascosti strumenti opzionali. 'Dicotomia tra Mondo della Luce e delle Tenebre' Questo gioco introduce una meccanica molto importante: la dicotomia Mondo della Luce/Mondo delle Tenebre. Il gioco ha così due mappe di Hyrule che sono collegate in vari modi; per esempio trasportandosi dal Mondo delle Tenebre al Mondo della Luce in una strada apparentemente senza uscita, Link può trovare una grotta segreta o un passaggio che prima era inaccessibile. Facendo l'opposto, Link può accedere a nuovi dungeon, importanti per portare a termine il goco. A Link to the Past è anche il primo gioco ad avere una storia che si sviluppa e per far questo deve esplorare i dungeon in un certo ordine: i primi tre danno a Link i tre ciondoli necessari per ottenere la Spada Suprema, il quarto per salvare - invano - la Principessa Zelda, gli altri sette contengono le fanciulle rapite e permetteranno a Link di entrare nel dungeon finale. Informazioni sul gioco 'Versione giapponese' Il titolo della versione giapponese del gioco è The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods, il cui nome traslitterato è Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Triforce. Nintendo of America ha modificato il titolo in A Link to the Past per non creare legami con la religione, evocati dal titolo del gioco. Per la stessa ragione, parti della storia sono state modificate, per esempio Agahnim è un sacerdote nella versione originale, ma solo un mago nella versione internazionale. La Fata Grassa del gioco inglese è chiamata Megami (Dea) nella versione giapponese. La Chiesa è diventata il Santuario e, come per Agahnim, il titolo del Prete è diventato "Saggio". Ed ancora, nella versione giapponese i simboli presenti negli script del testo tradotti dal Libro di Mudora si basano su simboli egizi, mentre nella versione inglese sono stati sostituiti da figure casuali, senza senso, che verranno poi ripresi anche in altri giochi per indicare l'antica lingua di Hyrule. Remake ''A Link to the Past & Four Swords Tra il 2002 e il 2003 fu pubblicato un remake per Game Boy Advance del titolo, con anche l'aggiunta di un gioco inedito, , nella stessa cartuccia. Il gioco venne chiamato ''A Link to the Past & Four Swords (o A Link to the Past + Four Swords) e apportò alcuni cambiamenti rispetto all'originale: furono ad esempio inseriti i testi in italiano e un nuovo dungeon, il Palazzo Quadrispada. ''A Link Between Worlds Nel 2013 uscì per Nintendo 3DS un gioco dal titolo molto simile, ''A Link Between Worlds: questo originariamente era stato progettato per essere un seguito di Spirit Tracks per Nintendo DS, ma quest'idea in seguito era stata scartata. Il creatore della serie Shigeru Miyamoto aveva nel frattempo in mente di realizzare un altro remake di A Link to the Past, così alla fine il team di sviluppo decise di puntare su un titolo nuovo che non seguisse i giochi per DS, bensì fosse ispirato al gioco per SNES semza esserne un vero e proprio remake. Il gioco presenta lo stesso mondo dell'originale e moltissimi altri riferimenti, ma ha una trama propria e dei nuovi personaggi principali, tra cui l'antagonista. Anche molte meccanichs sono state modificate. Personaggi Vedi Personaggi in A Link to the Past. Dungeon 'Mondo della Luce' File:LttP Hyrule Castle.png|Castello di Hyrule File:Secret path.png|Passaggio segreto File:Eastern Palace ALttP.png|Palazzo dell'Est File:Desert Palace.png|Palazzo del Deserto File:Tower of Hera.png|Torre di Hera 'Mondo Oscuro' File:Palace of Darkness ALttP.png|Livello 1: Palazzo Cupo File:SwampPalace.png|Livello 2: Dedalo d'Acqua File:Dungeon 3.png|Livello 3: Bosco d'Ossa File:Thieves' Town.png|Livello 4: Tana dei Ladroni File:Ice Palace.png|Livello 5: Forte Ghiaccio File:Misery Mire Dungeon.png|Livello 6: Malapalude File:TurtleRockHead(ALttP).png|Livello 7: Rocca Tartaruga File:Ganon's Tower.png|Livello 8:Torre di Ganon File:PalaceoftheFourSword.png|Palazzo Quadrispada (solo in A Link to the Past + per GBA) Boss File:MaceKnightGrey ALttP.png|Soldato di Ferro (Castello di Hyrule, mini-boss) File:ArmosKnights.png|Grand'Armos (Palazzo dell'Est) File:Lanmolasboss.png|Lanmola (Castello di Sabbia) File:Moldorm.png|Grande Moldorm (Torre sul Monte File:AgahnimALttP.png|Agahnim (Torre del Castello di Hyrule e Torre di Ganon) File:HelmasaurKing.png|Re Elmasauro (Palazzo Cupo) File:ArrghusALttP.png|Arghus (Dedalo d'Acqua) File:MothulaALttP.png|Tarmantula (Bosco d'Ossa) File:Blind.png|Cieco il Ladronr (Tana dei Ladroni) File:Kholdstare.png|Augenfrost (Forte Ghiaccio File:Vitreous.png|Vitreus (Malapalude) File:Trinexx.png|Trirex (Rocca Tartaruga) File:GanonALttPTrident.png|Ganon (Piramide) Crediti Vedi The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Crediti. Categoria:Giochi Categoria:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past